Under The Full Moon
by LethanWolf
Summary: What happens when Captain Kurotsuchi's latest experiment puts every Shinigami into a lust fueled animistic heat? What will happen to Ichigo who was visiting a certain young Prodigy at the time? One Shot! Rated for Lemon!


**Hey guys! I'm not a huge fan of writing one shots as I prefer to build relationships before launching into lemons but here you go please be nice.**

 **I'm a new Ichigo x Toshiro writer on the block so please check out my current fic 'The Word Lust' I update a chapter every few nights so even though it isn't yet a fully completed fic you wont be left waiting ages between chapters I promise!**

 **XxXxX**

The mood was significantly lighter than last week, Ichigo noted pleasantly as he lounged on the couch in the office of the 10th division. Much lighter than last week and lighter than the time before that and the time before, basically Ichigo would come and stick his head in at least once a week to see how the frosty little Captain was doing. At first it had been awkward, Ichigo didn't know why he wanted to spend time with him and Toshiro didn't understand why he was there. This time it was more relaxed and his visits had just become a regular thing. Every now and then Ichigo even helped the Captain out with paperwork when taking a break from his substitute soul reaper and training duties.

'So did Orihime finally accept that that friend of hers had spiritual power?' The cold voice sounded a bit lighter than usual, a bit more empathetic. Ichigo grinned at the prospect of him actually melting down the frost prince.

'Yeah Tatsuki didn't surprise us at all actually but it took Orihime a while to come around, she just doesn't want her friend falling into any danger.' Ichigo leaned back on his chair as he watched the captain who raised his white haired head thoughtfully from his paperwork.

'I suppose having hung around you she'll have had her fair share of problems without ever needing spiritual pressure in the first place.' The prodigy teased Ichigo and he couldn't help but grin. It had taken a long time for them to have developed this level of friendship and Ichigo was euphoric, he was sure that – besides Rangiku- he was one of the only people who got to see this side of Toshiro.

'You're probably right Toshiro-'

'Captain Hitsugaya-'

'She has had her fair share of bad experiences.'

'Well now whose fault is that?' The young Captain stood up and stretched before moving a stack of paperwork off his desk and putting in the out tray ready to go. Ichigo watched his movements with interest, the question was never asked about why he visited so often, it was raised in the beginning but he just continued to ignore it and now it was just expected to find him here on a Saturday night. If Ichigo was trying to justify it himself he'd have to say it was because the Captain needed a break, doing his Lieutenants paperwork for her and his own duties the frosty little Captain usually worked 7 days out the entire week, with Ichigo coming over he'd both help and provide a distraction in the form of ludicrous conversation. That's the excuse he was making up and he was sticking to it. It had nothing to do with the fact that the white hair looked so soft he wanted to run his fingers through it, had nothing to do with the fact those giant teal eyes caused his stomach to turn upside and nothing at all, no nothing at all to do with the fact that Ichigo had pictured the smaller man writhing in ecstasy under him several times. Quickly trying to abolish those thoughts as the frosty Captain turned and caught him staring, raising a questioning brow at the substitute, Ichigo quickly glanced behind the Captain and frowned. What on earth was that? A pink looking smoke seemed to be making its way through one of the open windows behind the Captain. Clearly seeing his face Toshiro turned and spotted it as well, backing away slightly.

'What the hell?' Toshiro said and Ichigo flash stepped beside the younger male as they glanced around at the other window. The same pink looking smoke was coming in through there too and from under the door. The moons rays bounced off it and made it very visible as they saw the same stuff coming up through a floor vent.

'This is got to be Captain Kurotsuchi's doing,' Toshiro frowned as he glared at the approaching smoke, covering his face. Ichigo followed suit but no matter where they turned the pink clouds were surrounding them.

'What is this stuff Toshiro any idea?' Ichigo turned to the boy and frowned, Toshiros whole body had suddenly become rigid, his eyes unblinking and staring into space. Panic set in and Ichigo waved a hand frantically in front of his face, then the younger boy started to shudder. It was a shudder that racked his whole body and Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face him.

'Toshiro what's wrong?' Ichigo asked, wondering why the weird smoke had not affected him at all as he watched it dissipate around them. Toshiros eyes closed for a few moments then the shuddering stopped, his head fell back and a whine parted those delicate lips.

The shuddering and the whine would have been almost a turn on had the circumstances not been terrifying. He'd never heard such a noise come from Toshiro before and when his head finally lolled back around onto his chest, Ichigo braved placing a finger under his chin to lift his head.

'Toshiro?' Those teal eyes snapped open and Ichigo almost leapt back, they were dark, dark with an emotion Ichigo had never seen before. Before he could even figure out what the hell was going on Toshiros lips were pressing hungrily to his own. In the shock Ichigos whole body went rigid at the contact, it wasn't sweet, it wasn't caring it was full of lust and need. The small Captain had thrown himself completely at Ichigo all manners of unusual noises tearing from his throat. Ichigo pulled away from him and stumbled back, his foot catching an uneven floorboard as he fell onto the ground.

'Toshiro back off wait a minute.' Ichigo had to roll out the way of the younger man as he attempted to straddle him on the floor. 'Fuck sake Shiro!' Ichigo thought the use of one of his most hated nick names would get him to snap out of it as he ran around the desk for cover. No such luck. Ichigo was panicking, that smoke seemed to have put Toshiro into some kind of heat like a wild animal and looking at the ruffled Captain it took all of Ichigos self control not to give into this.

'If you don't fuck me across this desk Kurosaki then I'll go and find someone that will.'

Ichigos entire body froze in shock, his head jerked back and his eyes went wide. He never thought he'd ever hear such a line coming from the young prodigy's mouth, never except perhaps in his own fantasies.

'Toshiro I-'

'I know this is what you want Kurosaki, it's why you keep coming here once a week isn't it? Admit it.' The young Captains voice was laced with husky lust and he began _crawling_ over the desk towards him. Ichigo made to walk back but forgot there was a chair behind the desk and found himself sitting on it straddled by the young Captain.

'Toshiro this…'

'Is what you want.' The younger man growled in his ear causing Ichigo to shudder.

'How long have you known?' Ichigo muttered in defeat.

'Long enough.'

'And you never sent me away? Why?'

'Too much talk.' The Captain snarled, grabbing a fistful of Ichigos hair and yanking his head to the side to reveal his neck. At once Toshiro latched himself onto the skin sucking and kissing and biting every part his small mouth could reach, causing a groan to fall out of Ichigos mouth. At once his hips started rolling and Toshiro ground his own against the older looking man.

'Fuck Toshiro…' Ichigo groaned feeling the Captains erection through his shihakusho.

'That's exactly what I want you to do.' Toshiro spoke into Ichigos ear as he pulled his haori off his small shoulders and cast it onto the floor. Ichigo was too far gone now that he couldn't stop and instead he just let his entire mind lock onto the feeling of their hips grinding together with need. The Captain brought his hands up and practically ripped Ichigos clothes off him, he felt the nails of the small hands as he tugged and ripped the fabric from him. Ichigo gasped as he was left with his chest completely bare in a matter of moments and Toshiro moaned loudly with need. Whatever he had breathed in was causing this and the logical thing would be to stop until the younger man went back to normal. However Ichigo could feel his own control slipping, he wanted to restrain the boy but the thought of fucking him appealed even more to the strawberry so without much other thought he had lifted the young Captain up and lay him flat across the desk on his back. Leaning across him Ichigo began kissing him once again, they wasted no time with simple kisses and Toshiros tongue eagerly explored Ichigos mouth as his hot breath spilled into the substitute's mouth and made his head spin. Mayday, mayday! We're going down; I repeat we're going down. It was like alarm bells were sounding in Ichigos mind but he wasn't listening to anything, all he was focused on was removing the last bits of clothing keeping his body and his soon-to-be-lovers body confined. Once clothing had been easily cast aside Ichigo broke the kiss to glance down and gasped. Toshiro was even more beautiful than he'd even envisioned. His pale white skin was glowing under the light of a full moon that spilled through the open window, his chest rising and falling quickly with shallow breathing, his smaller body coated in a delicate array of muscles toned just the right amount and his beautiful erection twitching with need and dotted in precum. Ichigo licked his lips and brought them crushing back down on the younger looking male who groaned into it and snarled.

'This is going to slow hurry up and fuck me.' He snapped in that bossy Captain voice of his that Ichigo loved so much. Ichigo chuckled, his voice thick with lust and moved down the Captains body before his lips found his standing erection and engulfed it with ease.

'Ah fuck yes,' Toshiro gasped thrusting his hips up to get more of it into Ichigos mouth. Ichigos tongue glazed over the precum and he relished the taste as he bobbed his head up and down over the member, taking his time to tackle the head before diving back down. Toshiros moans began to fill the office and his breathing increased, Ichigo lifted the boys limp legs up onto the desk and the young prodigy spread them wide. Ichigo let go of his throbbing member for a moment only to lick his own fingers and tease Toshiros entrance.

'Nnnn…' Toshiro gasped as he continued to tease it, stretching it a little then pulling back out. His mouth went back to assaulting the boys weeping erection.

'Damnit Kurosaki just fuck me.' Toshiro growled pushing his hips down and trying to get that finger inside him. Ichigo complied and pushed it past the tight ring of muscles causing the boy to gasp and moan.

'I need more than a finger…' he growled as his hips ground against Ichigos finger.

'I need to stretch you.'

'Your cock can do that, these fingers don't-NNN!' He gasped as Ichigo pressed against a bundle of nerves causing his entire body to spasm.

'What was that?' Ichigo asked leaning over to see Toshiros face which was half lidded and sweating. 'You need more than what now?'

'Fuck you,'

'You wish!'

'I'm going to hurt you- Nhhhh!' He gasped again as Ichigo pulled his finger out and slammed it back into that sweet spot once more.

'I'd like to see you try,' Ichigo pulled the finger out and went straight for three, using them to stretch the younger man as he groaned and moaned on the desk. The entire sight was so erotic that Ichigo could feel his own arousal leaking at the sight.

Pulling out of the Captain he flipped him around with ease as he slid part of the way off the desk, his legs just brushing the floor his chest across the desk and his ass in the air supported by Ichigos strong arms around his waist as he kept the boy at the perfect angle. Toshiro was a blubbering mess, clawing at the desk with need and groaning like a cat in heat as he awaited Ichigo to finally penetrate him. Taking a deep breath Ichigo began pushing in, taking all of his self control not the climax the moment that hot ass enveloped him. Sweating like crazy and panting with the effort of holding back his orgasm Ichigo was fully inside a moaning Toshiro. The young prodigy was pushing back against Ichigo and panting like crazy.

'Fuck Ichigo, fuck me please.' He snarled, his entire voice laced with lust and need as he continued to try and push back onto the taller male. Gritting his teeth the strawberry blond complied, pulling out before thrusting deeply back inside the small Captain. Toshiro moaned loudly and Ichigo was sure if anyone was standing outside or near the windows they would have heard him. Ichigo pulled out and back in again, this time working at a steady rhythm. Soon both men were gasping and moaning, Ichigo was taking any chance he could to ravish Toshiros back and neck in kisses and licks as he continued to pound the younger man on the desk. Toshiros hands scratched at the wood not caring for any pain as he met each and every thrust from Ichigo.

'Fuck I'm going to cum so hard,' he gasped and those words almost sent Ichigo over the edge, but he held on long enough to pull back and slam directly into that sweet spot causing Toshiros whole body to arch on the table as he screamed his release. His orgasm was lost on the floor somewhere at their feet but the muscles in his ass tightened and he called out Ichigos name which pushed the tall strawberry over the edge as he came hard inside the smaller man. Filling him up and feeling himself milked dry Ichigo pulled out and flopped back onto the seat in a panting mess.

Toshiro clung to the desk and nothing was said as both of them tried to catch their breaths.

Then they both silently began to get dressed, Ichigo stole a few glances at the young Captain but he refused to meet the older mans eyes. Biting his lip Ichigo was concerned, he knew he shouldn't have done that. Whatever that stuff was that Toshiro breathed in he wasn't himself and wasn't in his right mind so he had no right to take advantage of the Captain like that. He just couldn't help himself. He was about so say something but at that moment there was a knock at the door.

'Come in.' Toshiro called, his voice stoic of emotion as the door slid open.

'Captain Hitsugaya sir, all Shinigami are to report for an emergency meeting with Head Captain at once.'

After dismissing the messenger Ichigo and Toshiro made their way towards the meeting.

'Toshiro I'm so sorry.' Ichigo muttered as he glared at the floor as they walked. The Captain was silent choosing only to listen. 'I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that it wasn't you, I just shouldn't have… I'm sorry.' He finally sighed again as they rounded a corner to a wide open part of the Seireitei where the Head Captain was currently stood with Captain Kurotsuchi.

'We'll talk after this meeting Kurosaki.' There was a low growl of warning in Toshiros voice that could have frozen Ichigos heart if he hadn't been prepared for the small Captains rage.

'Good evening everyone,' Captain Kurotsuchi started, his voice amplified by a device of his own making. 'A very very good evening it must have been for you all after our little experiment, you see we needed to do something about the lack of children being born in the Seireitei so now here we are, I am sure you've all found yourself subjected to my latest heat smoke. Instantly putting any Shinigami who breathe it in, into a lust fuelled mission to claim the next person they see as a lover.' He paused for dramatic effect and Ichigo and Toshiro turned to each other, their eyes hard as they thought about what this meant for the whole of the soul society. Just who had been with who? Who could have gotten knocked up by someone they shouldn't have? They turned back towards Kurotsuchi as he began speaking again. 'I'm sorry that the effects of the dust only lasted for a few minutes before giving control back, you won't be able to fully blame me for anything stupid you may have done this evening.'

Ichigo was frozen, his eyes in shock as he stared at Kurotsuchi. It took a few moments for that message to sink in… he turned to stare down at Toshiro whose face was now flushed pink in the moonlight and he was refusing to meet Ichigos gaze.

'Only a few minutes?' Ichigo hissed at him and watched his eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

'I told you we'd talk about it later.' Toshiro hushed him, his face still a very startling shade of pink. 'Please don't make a scene here.'

'Me? Make a scene! Of course not I'm not the one who made a _scene_ tonight Toshiro.' Ichigo said, he wasn't sure how he felt about all of this part of him was amused and part of him had come to the startling realization that this bite sized little Captain had actually wanted to be fucked across the desk by the strawberry blond.

'I hope you enjoyed the effects of our placebo drug, good luck dealing with any consequences that may have arisen as a direct result.' With that Kurotsuchi flash stepped off the roof where he was speaking and off into the night, leaving a very tense and uncomfortable atmosphere in the Seireitei. Some people had a _lot_ of explaining to do that night.

 **XxXxX**

 **No idea if a story like this has already been done before or not so apologised if I've copied any ideas already out there. I hope you enjoyed it please make sure to review and follow! Please go and check out my other Tosh x Ichi story 'The Word Lust.'**

 **~Peace!**


End file.
